Bewitched Crushes
by punkster-princess
Summary: A normal High school Girl gets two boys from the magical realm/world she was known to be re-incarnated will she save the magical world or will she give up? find out!
1. The start

This is an original story and my characters are all my ideas.

Please review my story.

The First Day of School

Karumi's POV

"Wake up! Wake up!　Big Sis Wake up!!" Said my little sister Joan. "Okay okay" I said. By the way my name is Karumi Hina I'm a freshmen in high school. I rushed down to ride the school bus and now I'm off to Sakurano High the school that I go to.

Erick's POV

~In the Magical world~

"Erick, please recite the transformation spell" Said the Transformation teacher. "Courts to spell, change me to something else" I said changing to a cat "Is this alright?" I asked "well it's perfect" said the teacher as the bell rang for lunch break. "I'm so sick and tired of all this! I want to go to the Human world so I can see her! That girl that I have been crushing on since middle school!" I said to my friend Tom silently "Erick..are you out of your mind?? That's against the school! Heck that's against the law!!" said Tom worried of me "I know but she's high school now just like us, and I really want to see her" I said to Tom "I understand you bro. but there are a lot of cute witches here." Said Tom "You're joking right??" I said in disbelief. "Yes I am joking." Said Tom realizing what he said.

~back at the real world~

"Welcome new students of Sakurano High! This School will assure you that you will have a bright future and High quality education" said the principal of the school. " Now Go to your respective class rooms and go make your futures bright!" said the female principal encouraging the students.

Karumi's POV

"Good morning class today we have a new student. Please come in" said the advisor "Hi!" I said confidently "Please introduce yourself" The advisor said "My name is Karumi Hina! Nice to meet ya'll hehe!" I said happily when everyone laughed with me. Months came, and I was a bit bored…I miss my old home town…I miss Europe I said in my head looking out at the window.

~Back at the Magical World~

"Mistress!! We have a problem!! The portals that separate the Magical world from the Human world is…" said one of the portal guardians to the queen of the magical world "Is??" said the Queen in a worried tone. "It is dissolving!" said the guardian worrying. "Oh no! if it dissolves our world will dissolve! Call the academy!" said the queen.

Erick's POV

After a while, Our teacher suddenly called me to the office. And I don't even know what I did! We went to the office and I saw Mistress Madelyn in the room the Queen of the Magical World. "Erick, meet Luther he will be your partner for this assignment..." said the teacher as I looked at my partner. My jaw went to the floor as I saw my rival. My rival Luther Kydo also saw Karumi, we were on a team mission and he was on the other team. We never failed on a mission but since he and I were one of the best, we always get picked for travelling missions. "Tha-that guy?! I have to work with that guy??" I said pointing at him foolishly. "Got a problem? Shrimp??" he said with a boasting attitude. "Fine!" I said. "Okay…Your mission is to find the　Supreme Wizard. She was Re-incarnated in this Body." Said Mistress Madelyn showing us a picture of this girl. "Wait This girl looks like…" I said amusingly. "Karumi!!!" I said with Luther simultaneously. "her name is Karumi Hina she is in High school as of now… Her Human form is like this but you have to help her master all her powers…You got that??" said the Principal. "right!" we said simultaneously.

End

What will happen next?? Find out?!


	2. Arrival

Finally! It's here!! Sorry for the late update I was busy all these time: D well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the name Madara

Please review! I really need your review I haven't been receiving reviews since forever!

---------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2

We arrive in the Human world!

Erick's POV

We just arrived at the portal and this guy is not very cool to be with… "Doesn't mean you saw her first, doesn't mean she's yours Erick…" said Luther "Well if you say it that way then from now on you'll have to forget that we were actually best friends back when we were young…" I said to him "just don't forget our mission in training Karumi!" he said bashfully "Oh yeah?! You don't remember that you erased her memory about your RELATIONSHIP with her you idiot!" I said in vain. "whatever….I'm not going to lose to some idiot Erick!" said Luther irritatingly.

Karumi's POV

I was in the park buying sodas from a vending machine when this masked guy attacked me "Please don't kill me take whatever you want!" I said begging on my knees. "Stop!" said an unknown voice with a flash of light. "You look familiar…" I said "We'll talk about this later" the blond kid said that looks to be the same age as me. The blond kid hit the masked guy on the head he took out a stick from his cape that looked like a wand and the blond kid made something like a inescapable cage "Whoa…" I said amazed with what I saw.

Erick's POV

"Whoa…" Karumi said " Thanks for saving my life" Karumi continued. "You really look familiar, have we met before?" she asked. "My name is Erick Lee, we met in Europe 3 years ago…" I said looking down. "Erick!! I can't believe it's you" said Karumi hugging me. I blushed, I said in my head "in your face Luther in your face!" After that we went to Karumi's apartment. The apartment was clean it had poster of an anime that says "rock on". "So what brings you here? You said you were going to stay in Europe for a while…" said Karumi. "Listen Karumi I have to tell you something…" I said "w-what is it?" said Karumi.　"The reason I came here is t tell you that you're not human, you're a wizard…" I told Karumi. Karumi stared at me for a while and then she bursts out with laughter "A wizard? Seriously Erick that's the worst joke I've ever heard?!" she said in disbelief "it's true! Okay hold this stick…" I said looking at her eye to eye "Then say roses patulous that rose will turn into a bug!" I said "Whatever Erick!"

Karumi's POV

"Whatever Erick!" I said in disbelief but I did it anyway… as I said the spell the rose turned into a bumble bee "whoa!! Incredible so I am a wizard…" I said amazed of what I have just done…

~Meanwhile~

Luther's POV  
Where am I? Oh it's a park near Karumi's apartment. Erick should be there by now telling Karumi the truth about her true self… Well best to be off now *a sound in the nearby bush* "Who's there? Show yourself!" I said in a stiff tough voice. "It's just a sorcerer trying to beat this unworthy wizard ha-ha" said Madara a sorcerer who was in the same class as Karumi. "The profile said that you were in Karumi's class so you now know that she's your rival Madara?!" I said trying make him disappear. Madara looked away, I can see thru his heart he has a crush on Karumi an obsession to the girl. "we'll see about that!!" said Madara as he makes a spell no wizard could defeat. He blasted me away and I couldn't defend myself. "you're so weak!"

~end~

Please review! Please!

Did you enjoy? Review about it!


End file.
